danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Unrealname123/The Number game
Lore You wake up, finds yourself in a small tighted room, solid wooden door. *Microphone sounds*" Hey, does it work yet? Hello?""Ah, finally". Welcome, to my complex ! I am professor Matthew. Most of you will be wondering and have a million question in your head, and I'll answer some of them right now. You are here, in this 10 feets tunnel underground prison. The only way to escape is through the main door, protected by a 6 digits code. Now look at the small watch on your arm, its has a big number and a smaller number in the corner. Its everything you need to know the code. However, 1 doesn't enough. The only way is... Kill. You may not mention any numbers, or the safety protocols will execute you immediately. Don't try to bend the rules, it only bad for you. Now, you might feels a bit uncomfortable, and slight headache. That's mean my latest drugs - The Syrene has work.It attacks brain cells rapidly, causing you too... what can I say? Memory loss. Nobody wants to live a cold life with no memory right? Good. Everytime you kill someone, I will lower down the level a little bit, this may cause flashback, and maybe give you more motivation? Hehe, considered this in your mind and good day to you my friend. I promise will restore full memory to anyone who escaped, and give them a whole lot of cash in refund for this horror. Now, lets see the best will win ! Ah, dam, my fake eye drops. Don't move private, you might crushed it. "Ehh, sir, your microphone isn't off"... Aww shit.... Rules Don't thread cheats. Don't kill yourself ( unless you have to go, please ) Don't afk for more than 3 days. ( Unless reason )\ Don't kill anyone in the Grace period Don't reveal the number you have to anyone There is no other way to escape, don't try. Infomation Kill everyone is the goal of the game You can choose your jobs freely, but different jobs can create different endings In this game, you need to fill in your relatives names as well ( Just make it up ) This include: Father, Mother, Husband(Wife), Children. Killing people helps your memory as well. Grace periods is the first hour, when people MUST NOT kill each other. The game will automatically ends in 5 days with the result of everyone loses. Three main stats is: Stamina: Loss when do hard work, drops slowly every hours. Hunger: Affects your combats, will regenerate if eats or drinks. Guilt: We are all humans, so we have Guilt. If your Guilt is too high, you will do crazy stuff and harder to regain memories. Endings The champion: One or two players escape G.E.N.T.E.K wins: The secret role completes their role. Your life ends here: No one completes their task until Day 5. ????????? Secret ending ????????? Secret ending (2) Maps Floor I: Everyone's dome, armory,air vent system, energy room, food storage and the dark mystery room. Floor II: Chemical storage, and a huge door, behinds it is Matthew's and the secret role's place. Floor III: G.E.N.T.E.K main lab. Accessable with keycard Floor IV: A huge freaking door with digits code. Basement: ??????? If I am not lazy I will make maps Special Items Red crystal knife: Real g00d for decorating. Alien skull: What an artifact ! Slider: ????? Category:Blog posts